undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma (TOWR)
Dillon - Evergreen Emma Flowers is a major supporting character in The Ones Who Remain. Personality Emma is one of the one's who let the world take them over. The amount off loss she has faced added up, and instead of being friendly and caring, she is now un-affectionate and mean, going as far as to beat her daughter, Nikki. Pre-Series Pre-Morts As the outbreak started, Emma was on a road-trip with her friends. She was driving down the highway, when a bunch of boys from her school pulled up next to them. The boys crashed their car, and Emma's friends pulled over to help them out. When one of the boys, James, managed to get out of the car, Emma along with her friend Sarah, helped him out. From there, they met up with more people who tried to help the group of boys. But then, a few men came by them, and started attacking and eating the people trying to assist Emma's group, so Emma, along with whoever else could make it to her, got away. One of the cops who was with them, Jeremy, took leadership over them, and became the leader of a small bandit community, which Emma was also apart of. Emma and James were two of the youngest soldiers in the bandit's army, and helped defend the community. Sometime during their tenure with the bandits, both Emma and James developed mutual feelings of attraction to each other, but didn't act on them. In Morts When her group of bandits encountered a large herd of biters in the town they were scavenging, Emma assisted in taking them out, and to scavenge and look for any survivors who may be in the area. She, along with James, after coming up empty-handed, returned back to camp. Emma was the first sign of hope and a moral compass the bandits still had, as she took Mike in after he was taken by Jeremy and her group of bandits. She did her best to try and gain sympathy votes for him, in an effort to get them to let him go, but, to no avail. After witnessing her group slaughter a neighboring community, Emma, along with James, and two of their friends abandoned the line of duty. They grabbed whatever family they had left, and hid in a 7-11, trying to come up with a plan of some sorts. They were then attacked by their former group, but were eventually saved by Mike's group, who took them in. Emma participated in the battle between communities, and went up against her former group, even killing Marissa, her own trainer. She survived the battle, and escaped with a wounded James, and a few more survivors. As time went on, Emma made the painful decision to separate from her group, and went with a different one up north to look for safety, along with James. They came across a safe-zone, whom quickly took them in, fed them, and housed them. This is where Emma found out she was pregnant with James' baby. That, along with the need to protect a suicidal James, who was rendered defenseless by an amputated arm, sparked her motherly instinct. As the safe-zone fell, Emma, along with James, Nicole, Sherry, and Sherry's baby Mike, were forced to try and escape. Emma tried to lead them out, but they were soon swarmed by a herd of biters. In an effort to save Emma, James ran away, clanging pans together to draw their attention away from the others. A distraught Emma was forced to leave him behind, and the four escaped the zone. After linking up with some of their group members, James included, Emma was taken to a farm where the group tried to re-start their lives. With her stomach growing larger, and the effects of the pregnancy beginning to take a toll on her, Emma was considered useless by many of the others. When James was killed by one of their own, that was when Emma's last straw of humanity went out the window, and she shut everyone out. Post-Morts Emma, along with the remainder of the group, left the farm to find somewhere safe. She soon gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Nikki, and they traveled to Florida in search of safety. She became one of Brenda's right hand men at Livingston, a safe-zone, although she drinks heavily now, and shuts everybody out, including her daughter. In TOWR TBA Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Infected & People *Brenda Silva (Indirectly Caused) Relationships TBA Trivia *A huge thank you goes out to the man, KnowledgeProspector, for making that gif! Appearances Category:The Ones Who Remain Category:The Ones Who Remain Characters Category:Characters Category:Arrow